joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Show
Relgular Show is very fun show with Mordecai and Rigby. Team Regular Show 'Mordecai' A 23-year-old blue jay that is 5'10" tall who is best friends with Rigby. Together, Mordecai and Rigby are employed as groundskeepers at a park, but together they are lazy and rarely get their jobs finished. Mordecai is more conscientious, mature, and moral about his actions, but he tends to go along with Rigby's antics as a result of rivalry. He's also prone to jealousy, often towards Rigby, causing him to act angrily and recklessly; he once killed Rigby, but later wished him back to life. Mordecai enjoys playing "punchies" against Rigby, knowing he will always win because of his strength over Rigby. Mordecai has a crush on Margaret, a robin and waitress at the local coffee shop. He went to art school but did not graduate.[1] He was originally in the short film "2 in the AM PM" as a cameo, which was also created by Quintel. 'Rigby' A 23-year-old raccoon, who is best friends with Mordecai and works as a groundskeeper alongside him. Rigby is eccentric, immature, and extremely mischievous, which puts him at odds with Mordecai at times. Rigby lives mostly for self-gratification, which he sometimes achieves through selfish acts of lying (Rigby has mostly lied, most lies shown in "Diary")or cheating; but consequentially, Rigby has a bad habit of getting himself and other people in trouble. His willingness to lie and/or cheat when the opportunity to do so arises suggests Rigby has questionable moral character. Many of the problems that the park employees face appear to be (mostly) Rigby's fault. Nevertheless, he is best friends with Mordecai and often relies on him for getting himself out of trouble. Rarely has there been instances where he's saved Mordecai from danger. He has a younger brother named Don, who he is jealous of due to people often mistaking him for the older brother, due in part to Don being taller and larger. He was killed (and later revived) four times, once by Mordecai,[2] another time by Snowballs the Ice Monster,[3] once by Skips,[4] and then is put into a coma in "Eggsellent" after eating a large amount of eggs (which he is allergic to).[5] He has a crush on Eileen, a mole and the best friend of Margaret, but he is reluctant to show his feelings for her. Rigby is a high school dropout. 'Benson' A living gumball machine, and manager of the park, the employer of Mordecai and Rigby, who works for Mr. Maellard. Mordecai and Rigby frequently infuriate Benson due to their constant slacking and mischief but the park workers help Benson in combat or something involving to offend Benson. As such, he has limited trust for them. He is a responsible and hardworking employee. He is very hot-tempered, sarcastic, and is prone to fits of rage (turning red whenever this happens). Benson frequently threatens to fire Mordecai and Rigby due to their antics and poor job performance, although this rarely comes to pass. However, Benson loosened up a bit after "Benson Be Gone" where he has gained some degree of understanding for the two.[6] It is revealed in "Think Positive" that Benson had a dysfunctional family which created his anger in life, along with the overwhelming expectations from his boss.[7] He is good friends with Pops whom he takes care of due to his naivety. Benson is dating Audrey, a human woman who lives in his apartment complex. He was originally in the short film "2 in the AM PM" (which was also created by Quintel) and the voice also done by Marin. 'Pops Maellard' A Shy, naïve lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager yet acts as a groundskeeper. He often appears with the other park members in the series, but rarely, if ever, has anything to do with the plot. (Unless the episodes involves him) He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation, and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naïve about the world around him. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. Pops' father Mr. Maellard owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops' character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naïve Man from Lolliland". In the episode "Prank Callers", it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the '80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series.14 'Skips' A yeti groundskeeper who is apparently far older than he appears. Granted the power of immortality, he is required to perform a ceremonial dance every year on his birthday; if he does not perform the dance or if the dance is incomeplete, he will die of an approximately ten minute long death in which he quickly ages up until the point in which his entire body has turned into lifeless dust. He works out frequently, and as indicated by his name, he "skips" when he moves. Skips' personality seems rather indifferent, but he is always willing to help Mordecai and Rigby whenever they end up in trouble. He tends to be the solution to many of the problems Mordecai and Rigby cause, usually by means of some sort of contraption he rigs up instantaneously. Skips appears to be very experienced and knowledgeable for whenever Mordecai and Rigby cause trouble, he says, "I've seen this before." He then proposes a solution to the problem (implying that Skips used to be much like Mordecai and Rigby). In "Skips Strikes", it is revealed that Skips is an excellent bowler and that his birth name was Walks, but he changed it due to the fact that he never walked and only skipped.[8] In "Diary", it is revealed that the reason he skips everywhere is to remember the time he spent with his former love as they would always skip together.[9] 'Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein' Another groundskeeper at the park. Mitch Sorenstein (better known by his nickname "Muscle Man") is an overweight, dwarfish, green-skinned man which is ironic given his nickname. His behavior seems quite erratic and immature. Muscle Man believes himself to be macho and superior to everyone, constantly disrespecting Mordecai and Rigby and referring to them as "ladies". He is always cracking "My mom!" jokes (botched attempts at "Your mom!" jokes), much to the chagrin of everyone else (except his best friend, Hi-Five Ghost, who enjoys them). He also enjoys pulling pranks on people. He had a father, Muscle Dad, who enjoyed the same attitude for pranks and jokes, but was mauled and killed after aggravating a bear in "Trucker Hall of Fame".[10] The same episode showed his sensitive and grief-stricken side. In the episode "Muscle Woman", his real name is revealed to be Mitch Sorenstein.[11] As of the episode "Fancy Restaurant", he and Starla are dating.[12] His name is a homage to Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino. In "Exit 9B", when Mordecai, Rigby and Skips look at the case files on everyone's new identity it is revealed that he is 5'8" and Hi-Five Ghost is 5'7".[13] 'Hi-Five Ghost' A ghost with a hand extending from the top of his head that works as a groundskeeper. Hi-Five Ghost is best friends with Muscle Man, and he is frequently shown giving Muscle Man a high five to accompany his "My Mom!" jokes. He rarely talks, but when he does, he uses a quivery, high pitched voice like a standard ghost's voice. In spite of his close friendship with Muscle Man, he does not seem to share in the rivalry with Mordecai and Rigby, at least not to the degree that Muscle Man does. 'Thomas the 300-year-old' A recent newcomer to the park workers' crew, he is an anthropomorphic goat intern who is introduced in the fourth-season premiere, "Exit 9B". He obtained the job to get extra credit points for college.15 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:2010 series debuts Category:Rated PG Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy